HikaKao - Nekozawa's Gift
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Kaoru finds another of the voodoo dolls that the president of the black magic club gifted to him to actually do what he was meant to do when he and Hikaru had their fake fight. But he uses it for a completely different reason... Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for INCESTUAL CUTE SMUT ALL THE WAY! Thanks again !


_This is a piece I meant to finish ages ago but just didn't. I've been insanely busy with work and school and over Christmas and New Year's breaks that I didn't have time to write much. I'm sorry about that… I'm going to be writing more often; I promise. I have a USUK piece that'll be coming out soon, and a SebasCiel too (I know omg after all this time!). But no, seriously, I am_ _ **really**_ _sorry._

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for_ _ **HOT DAMN YAOI SHIT AND SMUT TIMES!**_ _I don't own OHSHC, nor the twins._

 **HikaKao – Nekozawa's Gift**

Kaoru sighed as he dug around in the bottom of his closet, trying fruitlessly to find an old notebook full of school notes from his grade school days for Kyoya to sell online on the website. But it was nearly impossible, the ginger teen exhausted from hauling totes of old clothes and boxes of books. He collapsed into a pile of clothes and groaned as a sharp corner of something stabbed into the middle of his back.

He rubbed at his wounded spine and reached behind him, pulling clothes out of the way to expose a wooden, cat-shaped doll. The teen smiled as he recalled the fake fight the pair of brothers had earlier, just because they were bored and couldn't entertain… He turned the doll over and was surprised to see not 'Loser' but 'Hikaru' carved into the rough wood.

"I thought I wrote… What…?" The golden-eyed teen was confused, but then saw a piece of paper taped to the belly of the cat. He pried the tape off the grooves in the wood and then unfolded the notebook paper. ' _I thought that you were actually going to_ use _the doll I sold you for its intended purpose, mortal. So I took the liberty of helping you out. I'd like to see some mayhem… And this time, I made sure it works.'_ The note, written in a slanting, messy way, was commonplace of only one person the teen knew.

"Nekozawa…" Kaoru groaned, wanting nothing more than to get rid of the doll. But… The formerly dark guy did say in this note that the voodoo doll worked… Why not test it out? A wicked little smile lifted the corners of the boy's mouth and he ran out of the closet, talisman in hand.

He crept into the dark hallway, surprised at how dark it was. It was probably past eleven at night… Hikaru would be asleep now. He moved silently toward the elder's door and carefully opened it, slipping inside without a sound. A form was wrapped up in bed, a mane of tousled ginger hair at the pillow. The younger twin moved to loom above the head of the bed and withdrew the doll.

Kaoru then had a moment of morality. What if it really _did_ work…? Then he shook it off and studied the slender form in his bed. He was so… The younger twin looked at the doll before deciding to prod the left side of the talisman like he was poking his brother's shoulder. Within moments, the boy in the sheets groaned and reached for his ribs, a look of slumbering pain clear on his face.

"Sorry, Hikaru…" the younger twin whispered softly. "I guess this thing makes whatever you do to it worse to the person… But it works…" He had a moment of devilish glee before his mind went a bit numb, another pair of golden eyes gazing blearily into his own.

"Kao… What're you doin'…?" The elder propped himself on his elbow, wincing as he clapped a hand to his side. "What happened…? Why do you have one of those dolls again…?" He reached over to the younger's wrist and pulled him closer, causing the freaked-out teen to topple over onto his bed. The talisman slipped from his fingers a little before he grabbed it again. "Kaoru…?"

The name was spoken in a shivery whisper, the older twin's face pale pink. He shook his head and then smiled, quickly moving to grasp the younger's wrist again as he pulled him close in a tight, twining embrace. His grin turned a little wicked as the younger twin glanced over at the doll. His hand was poised right between the talisman's legs, and then he felt a soft jab at his back as he tightened his grip on it in realization. "Y'know… I really am convinced that the doll works… Too bad he didn't give you one with your name on it…"

"I-this- This wasn't my-!" Kaoru was cut off by a quick, breathless kiss that stole his breath and left him speechless. He felt a hand run down his side to his hip and then slip underneath his shirt, touching him gently. The elder's other hand gripped his chin lightly and tugged his head closer as Kaoru tried to speak past his crushing lips. "H-Hikaru…"

The elder twin growled lightly, playfully, then pinned him to the bed, kissing his neck eagerly up to his ear, whispering, "Kao… The reason for all this is cause of you… Don't you wanna feel good, even though it's not the doll that's making it happen?" He smiled and glanced at the wooden doll that was loosened in Kaoru's grip now, taking the younger ginger's hand. "C'mon…" His tone turned pleading and a little more than just breathless as he took his other hand and brought it to his now-throbbing member. The blush nor the understanding on the younger's face couldn't be any clearer. "Please, Kaoru…"

The younger bit his lip and then nodded slowly, then rendered breathless by the elder's hands and mouth, his shirt thrown off and his sensitive skin able to pick up on each moan and heavy breath that Hikaru laid on it as he moved both hands to pleasure the elder. It was weird, sure, but it worked… Just to see the dark, unfocused eyes of his brother at his hand… It was worth it.

Suddenly Hikaru slid his hand against the younger's hip, then delved into his pants. "Hikaru!" was the breathless gasp that somehow escaped his tight throat as he felt a hot hand against his member, his free hand reaching up and scrabbling for purchase on the elder's now bare back. "N-No… St-Stop it…"

"You don't want me to though…" That fact was simply one that the younger couldn't deny, and he blushed even redder then he already was. The elder lifted his head from his neck, which was rent many tones of pink and red from his bites and kisses, and looked him in the eye. "No… I want to make you feel good, so…"

Kaoru couldn't stop him as he undid his pants and slid them down his legs along with is underwear, then kissed down his chest and took him in his mouth, forcing a mewling moan out of the teen. "Hika… ru…!" It felt so good, his tongue against his head and all the hot, wet heat he desired… "Mmm…!" He lifted one hand to try to hide the faint blush on his cheeks.

"What about this…?" He then felt a warm touch to his backside and blushed, about to refuse the request until his fingers slid within and touched somewhere that made a flash of heat, as quick as a lightning bolt, run throughout him. "You want here too?"

Kaoru managed to say a yes past the fear of the pain but the knowledge of the intense pleasure. He lifted his legs a bit and watched as the elder shed his pants and boxers, his eyes widening at the sight of his member, knowing that at the size he was at it was going to hurt a whole hell of a lot… He gripped the elder's shoulders and whimpered lightly in fear, premature tears already leaking out of his eyes that the elder wicked away with soft kisses.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise…" He lied, but it wasn't as painful as it had been in the past… When they were both like this and it was quick and hard in a back hallway after host club or school… This time, he was gentle, like he usually was and they weren't in a hurry to finish… But Kaoru still cried out in the pain and the feeling of the elder filling him up. He moved slower than usual, so the pleasure that filled him was slow and long-lasting, at least for now. "You're not as tight as before…"

"Th-That's cause you…" He paused to moan as Hikaru pulled out and then thrust back in, his heavy breathing making his words difficult to come out. "You got horny after lunch yesterday… and I still haven't recovered… fully yet… You jerk…" The next thrust was a little rough, but the elder apologized for it, kissing his chest and brushing his lips against the younger's nipple, Kaoru's back arching for two reasons now.

The thrusts periodically got rough and mean, but every time Hikaru apologized, waiting until the younger teen practically pleaded for more with his cute pleasured face before he moved faster or harder. He was a gentle guy that way, but also messing with him…

It didn't take long for the younger teen to get fully hard too, the elder moving his hand down to pleasure him there along with his mouth on his chest and neck and shoulders, his thrusts getting more and more rough. But the younger teen paid it no mind, because he was drowning in intense pleasure that even a breath on his skin seemed to trigger. Everything seemed to make him feel so good when he was with Hikaru…

Soon after, Kaoru tensed up and breathed a soundless cry of the elder twin's name before moaning loudly, his chest seeming to shiver in the shaky breaths he took as white spilled over his chest and hips. He wasn't half finished before the elder bent his head low to his neck and buried himself deep inside before a hot heat filled the younger.

They both lay there, trapped in one another's embrace for the longest time, their damp skin feeling so right and so good against each other and the occasional breathless kiss against the other's neck or shoulder or ear or lips sending a shiver through both of them. The only noise apart from those soft kisses was a sharp wince from the younger teen as the elder pulled out with an apology and a soft kiss.

"We should keep this somewhere safe, just in case…" Hikaru wrapped a corner of the messy sheets around the doll that Kaoru still held and waited for anything weird to happen to him. Nothing did, so he gently placed the talisman in the drawer of his bedside table and smiled as he returned to the younger's embrace. "I should definitely get one with your name on it though…" His smile turned wicked.

Kaoru blushed frantically and then smiled softly. "The hell you'd do with it though…" They both laughed lightly and kissed one last time before the elder tugged the weary younger close and stroked his hair back, soothing him in a way he knew he loved.

"Hush now and go to sleep… I love you…"

"I love you too…"


End file.
